poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Toad Brigade Adventure (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for The Toad Brigade Adventure. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon and Ivan Ooze each began a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated them one by one. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! The episode begins with Toad, he and his brigade were showing their new friends around their homes. Toad: Welcome to our humble home. So, what'd you all think? Fluttershy: It's so beautiful, Toad. Yellow Toad: We hoped you like it. Pinkie Pie: I love it, (bouncing on the mushrooms) theses mushrooms are so bouncy! Blue Toad: It's not much, but it's the finest place to visit. Spike: I could get used to this already. Twilight Sparkle: Me too, Spike. Bloom (Winx): How'd you all live like this? Toadette: Whenever we had to. Toad: Nothing personal. Soon, they'd showed them what's beyond their home for new discoveries. Purple Toad: Look out there, what do you guys see? Sunset Shimmer: I see hills, mountains, and something beyond them. Nova: What gives? Toad: There's always many kinds of adventures waiting for us. Blue Toad: It's true. Yellow Toad: And we experienced it. Mirage: We've learned the same thing. Twilight Sparkle: We make a great team back there. Toadette: We sure did, Twilight. Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle, he decided to begin his next evil plan for the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser: The time has come to begin our next evil plan! Kamek: Allow me, Boss, I'll take care of the job. Bowser Jr.: You? Forget it, you couldn't even cast a spell well enough. Bowser: Enough, Junior. Very well, Kamek, you may proceed the plan. Kamek: Thank you, Your highness. Black Lady: Be gone with you. Mistress 9: And don't fail us. Kamek: Yes, My queen. So, he set off to carry one his evil plan. As for Twilight, she was suggested by Arthur to have his sister, Dot and Dinosaur Neil help babysit Flurry Heart. Twilight Sparkle: Are you sure about this, Arthur? Arthur: It'll be fine, Twilight, it's only for the time being. The Tick: Arthur's right, you've been babysitting Flurry Heart many times before. Dinosaur Neil: Yeah. And basides, Dot and I were just prating parenthood just to know what it's like to have kids. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Twilight Sparkle: Okay then. (hands the Dot the diaper bag) Here's the diaper bag, everything you'll need for Flurry are in here, and make sure you'll read the list. Dot: Relax, Twilight, it's no trouble at all. We don't mind watching your little niece for a while. Twilight Sparkle: Alright, thank you both. (to Flurry Heart as she hands her to Dot) I'll pick you up later, Flurry, you be good girl. (kisses her cheek) So, Twilight left with the Tick and Arthur leaving Flurry with Dot and Neil. Later, they meet with Ransik and the toads at the Crystal Prep Secret Lab. Star Swirl the Bearded: We came as soon as you called us, Ransik. Twilight Sparkle: What's going on, Ransik? Ransik: Nothing much, Twilight, Toad and his comrades would like to speak to you for a minute. Toad: We're about to go on a quest to find about the Elemental Rainbow Crown and the eight colored crowning jewels. Twilight Sparkle: What can you tell us about them? Toad: It's simple, Twilight, it will need to be chosen those who could be the Pillar of the Mushroom Kingdom. Flora: It sounds like a huge risk for us to take. Starlight Glimmer: Do you think it's possible to find it, Ransik? Ransik: Anything impossible is meant to be possible, Starlight. Professor Utonium: Alright then, Toad and Twilight will be in charge of keeping everyone together. Ken Utonium: Sounds like a plan, Dad. Toad: Are you girls with us? Sunset Shimmer: You bet, Toad. Toadette: Alright! Aikko: Let's go! So, they make ready for their mission. However, Lord Dragaunus has freed the Dazzlings from Tartarus. Lord Dragaunus: At last, the Dazzlings are now free again. (laughs evilly) With that alarmed, Kamek came to see what's the commotion. Kamek: Hold says you could take over my job, Lord Dragaunus! Wraith: Lord Dragaunus brought us to have the Dazzlings help you, Kamek. Lord Dragaunus: Once you begin carrying on Bowser's plan, the Dazzlings will do the singing. Kamek: So they could argue against each other? Lord Dragaunus: Exactly, the rangers won't get in our way this time. Adagio Dazzle: We'll be ready when you are, Lord Dragaunus. Chameleon: (as Ms. Doubtfire) Listen to Dragaunus, Dear, Dragaunus knows! So, they begin carrying on Bowser's plan. Meanwhile, Twilight and her friends arrived at the Symphonia Kingdom. Twilight Sparkle: This is it, Star Swirl. Star Swirl the Bearded: Yes, Twilight, the Symphonia Kingdom. Toad: That's the place. Mario: Just look at this symbol. Flora: I know, I've never seen anything like it. Hikaru Shidou: This is the Aselia Dimension. Umi Ryuuzaki: Welcome, Rangers. Fuu Hououji: We've been expecting you all, and your allies as well. Brick: ???, ???. ???, ???. Lloyd Irving: ???, . Twilight Sparkle: ???, . Lloyd Irving: ???, . Toad: ???, . Toadette: ???, . Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts